Episode 5221 (12th February 2009)
Plot The Dingles are alarmed to hear that Cain was arrested at the port. Sure it is Andy’s doing, Zak and Shadrach head to Butler's but Andy insists he’ll do whatever it takes to protect Sarah. Zak slams him against a wall and Shadrach goads him for being afraid of Cain. Before the situation escalates, Victoria steps between them. Zak tells Andy he has blown his chances of having any access to Sarah. Andy wants to resume the fight but Diane insists she will smooth the waters. Diane tries to speak with Lisa but she stands firm and Diane goes home preparing herself for all out war. Elsewhere, Marlon’s impressed by Eli’s determination to help Debbie, and Ashley and Laurel intensify their search for Jasmine. Ashley calls Sandy who surprises his son by revealing he's now in Scotland. Ashley asks is he's heard from Jasmine and Sandy is worried when he suspects something is wrong. After Ashley fills him in Sandy states that if she's guilty if might be better for her to have run. He offers to return to the village but Ashley tells him to stay put. Meanwhile, at the prison, Debbie has been filled in about Cain's arrest – she's ready to give up, but Hawkins demands she doesn’t plead guilty to anything. Having broken into her house, he hands her her phone and says Cain will be in touch. Noticing a message, Debbie returns the call and gets Jasmine. Debbie insists that Jasmine should stay where she is and Jasmine is overwhelmed by Debbie's sacrifice. As the girls swear their love, Debbie hears Sandy in the background. Meanwhile, Mick apologises to Diane for his outburst but refuses her offer to join the Woolpack staff as a pot man. Mick soon regrets turning down the job and returns to give another apology. Diane explains it wasn’t a charitable offer and needs the help so she can provide more support at the farm. Mick changes his mind and accepts the job. Lee is pleased to see his granddad happier and feels better about accepting the Home Farm job. Cast Regular cast *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman Guest cast *Theo Hawkins - Tom Knight *Tanya Callard - Susan McArdle Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Yard and living room *Church Lane *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Summer Cottage, Scotland - Sandy & Jasmine's flat *Skipdale Women's Prison - Solicitor consultation room and Debbie's cell Notes *First appearance of Sandy Thomas since 18th March 2008. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,420,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes